


flowers for a ghost (illustrations & sketches)

by DraloreShimare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanfic illustrations, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare
Summary: A set of illustrations for "flowers for a ghost" by QueenWithABeeThrone.Star Wars Big Bang 2017.





	1. Anakin on a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> A full tumblr post with these pictures can be found at my blog! [hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com](hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com)

Anakin knocking on Obi-wan's door.

[](https://imgur.com/CeuqTou)


	2. Obi-wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan sitting in his bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full tumblr post with these pictures can be found at my blog! [hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com](hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com)

[](https://imgur.com/DAfp5jP)


	3. Mara Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade, leaning back. Rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full tumblr post with these pictures can be found at my blog! [hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com](hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com)

[](https://imgur.com/1zbUmUH)


	4. Sketches (Padme, Anakin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rougher portraits for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full tumblr post with these pictures can be found at my blog! [hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com](hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com)

[](https://imgur.com/f563Hts)

[](https://imgur.com/8Fmk5Up)


End file.
